Eternal
by StarfromIHJ
Summary: Angel, Cordelia, and the rest of the gang get into a fatal accident. How will they handle the consequences?
1. In One Second Everything Can Change

"So…. Where did that demon go?" Cordelia chase looked at Angel and sighed. You never said ANYTHING about disappearing.  
  
"Cordy…." Angel sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Was he slimy…. He seemed kinda slimy to me." Cordelia Chase sat in the passenger's seat of Angel's waaaaay past midlife crisis car as it sped down the street. "Ooooooo ooooooooooo."  
  
"Do you see it?" a British voice popped up from the back seat.  
  
"Why does she always get shotgun yo?"  
  
"Cause I'm the lady." Cordelia turned around and stuck her tongue out at Gunn. "And no I didn't. But I did see a Ben And Jerry's back there."  
  
"Angel watch out" a woman with a strong Texas accent shouted.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That is the last thing any of them remember. Everything after that was a blur to Angel. All he could remember was the sirens in his ear. And feeling that it was all his fault. He almost killed them all. And damn Cordy forgetting her seat belt. Why was she so stubborn…? Saying it would wrinkle her one of a kind Donna Karen shirt. He was the only one who wasn't majorly injured. Wes, Gunn, and Fred all broke various limbs while all he got was scratches. And dammit Cordelia… When he found her she was propped against a lamppost. She looked like a rag doll lying where she landed after being tossed from the car. Cordelia… Cordy!  
  
"Sir…. Sir. You can't come with her unless your family" the EMT snarked as he put her into the ambulance. "Trust us… we won't let her die. We need blood transfusion stat!"  
  
"I see it all. The giiiirl. She looks so nummy. Does she want to play tea? I'm a little teacup short and stout…. Here look look little girly. She looks quite nummy. I wish Mom and my daughter were here. Your about to join me now." The evil vampire grinned at her. "Your about to be daddy's real family. Although that man isn't daddy." Drucilla liked the leftover blood off of her hands and mouth. "Do gooders were always my favorite." She dropped one of the EMT's and looked at the woman in the ambulance with her.  
  
"I told you not to snack" Lilah said to her. Lilah's eyes looked cold. She lost her sense of doing good a long time ago.  
  
"But I'm still hungry…" she rubbed her belly.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
The vampire vamped out. "Maybe I'll have some lawyer. The moon sings to me." She started laughing and twirling in the ambulance.  
  
Lilah rolled her eyes. "Tranq her."  
  
Where's Miss Edith? Where's my baby doll? Why does he like the slayer?" The EMT stood up and stuck a needle in her cold dead skin.  
  
"Now Dru… we have food for you at home. This girl. She's special."  
  
The EMT looked shocked and jumped back feeling her skin. "She's she's."  
  
"Dead. Yeah yeah. Can you try to hurry?"  
  
He removed the needle and took out a kit to draw blood. "What…. What is she?"  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"Won't that girl?"  
  
"Shhhh. This thing is SO bugged." Lilah picked up her phone. "Take care of the EMT." She then proceeded to hang up and smiled smugly at the scene before her. 


	2. Life And Death....

Cordelia lay in the hospital room bed unconscious. Angel sat next to her the entire night. He listened to her heart monitor and her various other lifesaving machines. They told Angel she had numerous internal damages and it would be a miracle to survive. Angel looked down at her in the bed. He could feel his hope slipping away. She was his hope. He watched as the blood dripped into her arms. He looked at her once beautiful arms… they were now full of tract marks and needles. Her perfect hair was a mess. The shirt she was desperate not to wrinkle had been traded in for a hospital gown. She looked so tiny he thought. Of all the things to die from, he closed his eyes choking on the tears he was holding back. She had to die of a car accident. It was all my fault. Sighing he stood up. "YOU…. YOU!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I I can't lose you." He stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. His anger at his best friend was only the anger that he was trying to mask. He was angry with himself.  
  
A few hours later a nurse walked into her room. The hospital was eerily quiet. The nurse walked over and checked her vitals. "Time of death…midnight." She pulled the sheet slowly over her tiny, cold body. She first covered her feet and pulled it up until it covered the top of her chestnut bob. "I wonder why the machines didn't tell us." She walked towards the door. Within seconds the dead girl had risen and blocked the nurses exit. She vamped out and sunk her teeth into the nurse's neck drinking the blood like she had never eaten before. As she dropped the body the girl muttered. "OK. Eww." 


	3. Humanity Slips Away...

She felt her face. "Great. Bumpy. And I'm hungry. And hello! Where is my shirt? They better not steal it.  
  
"Ms. Chase." Lilah walked into the room holding a stake. "Listen to us or become staked."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"  
  
"You'd think you'd know what you are. You are around one everyday."  
  
"No… no!"  
  
"Yes… yes!" Lilah laughed.  
  
"This is temporary right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Cordelia's normally pale skin turned paler. "Who…?" She leaned up and felt her neck. "But I'm not…"  
  
"We had it handled. You are going to go to Angel's and be our spy?"  
  
"Spy for?"  
  
"Everything. Starting tonight you'll go home and pretend nothing happened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your important to Angel therefore you are important to us. We couldn't let you die."  
  
"SO YOU VAMPED ME!"  
  
"It was that or you died."  
  
"So how is the heart monitor still working?"  
  
"Another vegetable is behind the curtain."  
  
"Ok. Eww."  
  
"We have a limo waiting for you Miss Chase."  
  
"Who…. Who did it?"  
  
Lilah grinned sadistically. "Lets just say you can call Angel Grandpa." She turned around and walked out the door laughing.  
  
Cordelia looked around. She was confused and scared. "I'm I'm…" her voice trailed off while saying it. She looked around and realized she was hungry. "What's that noise?" She stepped out of the hospital room and looked around. She saw a young girl who was around her age standing outside. "Perfect." Stepping towards the young girl she said "Hey. You look familiar. I think we went to high school together." She smiled at the young girl. It was a wicked smile. It was filled with hunger and need.  
  
"Torrence High?" the girl spit out between tears.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my dad…"  
  
"I know a great place where we can talk and catch up on each other. Wanna get something to eat. I am sooo famished!"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
Cordelia looked at the young girl and walked down the empty hall signaling for her to follow. A few minutes later the quiet hospital was shaken with a piercing scream. 


	4. You Never Know What You Have Until It's ...

Cordelia Chase walked towards the exit in the hospital. She thought to herself, "who wears yellow shirts and green pants?" The yellow and green outfit she "borrowed" from her victim was ill fitting. "I guess it's time to go shopping! Taxi!"  
  
After a short taxi ride later Cordelia was in her heaven. She was shopping once again on Rodeo Drive. "I loooooove all of these outfits." She smiled and looked down to the dead salespeople. "Free? For moi? Thank you sooo much!" She stepped towards the door and sighed. "But your service totally sucked. Geddit? Sucked! No one enjoys my humor." She grabbed all of her expensive clothes. "I can so totally get used to this!"  
  
"They lost her!"  
  
"How can you lose a coma patient?"  
  
"Well technically maybe it is a result of her demonic state. Oooo I should research that!"  
  
"Maybe they just moved her. Switched the rooms."  
  
Angel paced back and forth in The Hyperion's lobby while the others watched. "I should have been there! What if it was demons! What if it was an HMO thing? I should have listened to her and gotten life insurance!"  
  
"But your dead… aren't you?" Fred said.  
  
"I don't think he meant for himself honey."  
  
Wesley rolled his eyes. "No honey's on the job."  
  
"What about Baby? Or Sweetie?"  
  
"Can we stop with the cutesy nickname debate!" Angel's voice quivered a little "I lost her again."  
  
The room went quiet as it dawned on them that they lost Cordelia. The phone rang and Angel ran over to answer it. "Did you find her!"  
  
"Find who?"  
  
"Cordy!"  
  
Cordelia laughed. "I guess that's still my name."  
  
"Huh? Where are you? Are you ok?"  
  
"Well I'm dead. And the rest is for you to figure out." She smirked a bit.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Like you dumbass!"  
  
"Cordy stop pulling my leg. Where are you?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you. I was supposed to be sent home to be your spy. Then I thought screw that. I want to be the queen of the universe. I want all mortals to hear my name and cringe in terror. I want to be famous."  
  
"You want to be what? Your not making sense."  
  
"Are you sure you're a champion? You are the stupidest person thing I've ever met! Do I need to spell it out for you?" She started to speak very slowly in a condescending manner. "I am a vampire."  
  
"So you want to be Dracula?"  
  
Cordelia sighed very annoyed. "Dumbass!" She then slammed the phone on him.  
  
"Cordy?" He looked at the phone in his hand. "She hung up on me!"  
  
"Cordelia?" Wes asked. "I thought she was in a coma."  
  
"Apparently she's been vamped." Angel looked heartbroken. He'd lost his battle to protect her. And it was his entire fault. "She she didn't say how though. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." Without warning Angel grabbed one of the chairs and threw it across the room with all his might.  
  
The rest of them sat there shocked. This time they had lost Cordelia for good. 


End file.
